The Deception of the Scandalous
by lluxx
Summary: Juan Borgia and Camille Valence have a complicated and dysfunctional marriage. When Juan dies shortly after the siege, Rodrigo decides that it would be best if Camille stays within the walls of the Vatican. However, that can only be accomplished if she marries. But who? Juan/OC and Micheletto/OC (Corella, Micheletto is Bisexual) Not everything will be accurate.
1. Part l

_**~The Deception of the Scandalous~**_

_**Juan Borgia/OC and Micheletto Corella /OC (Micheletto is Bisexual)**_

**~Part: l~**

As Juan Borgia sat on his chair being pushed by the servants of the castle there were only a few things racing through his mind. The Pain. His failure in battle. Caterina Sforza and his wife, Camille Valadon, Nobel from England. He hadn't seen her weeks, not that it was odd. They never spoke to each other anymore.

As he walked up the stairs with support from the servants of the Vatican his mind raced as to what his father thought of all this. The job has been done. Sforza's son was dead (for all he knew) and destroyed her.

That was all his father needed to know.

That was all his father would ever know.

* * *

In the courtyard next to Lucrezia sat a young lady with long auburn ringlets, tanned skin, and the most clear blue eyes. In her lap lay her nephew, Giovanni Borgia, who after hours of endless tears finally lay quietly letting his mother rest in peace for the first time in days.

" You don't think he has a fever do you?" Lucrezia asked her sister-in-law after a moment of silence. The mother of the young infant stroked his cheek and grazed his chin, eyeing him intently.

" I am sure he is fine. The nurses would have noticed that immediately." Her sister-in-law replied. " Besides, I am sure that he is just exhausted from nights of divorced sleep." She added. Little Giovanni had been restless the last couple nights. Reasons? They knew not, but it had been driving everyone slowly insane.

" But Camille, don't you t—"

" M'lady!" Both women turned to find a palace guards around the courtyard. The man who has addressed one of the two ran towards the older Borgia. " M'lady you must come!" He said addressing Camille. She cocked her head and raised a brow.

" What is the matter?" She asked as she slowly passed sleeping Giovanni to his mother, careful not to disturb his slumber.

" Your husband is back from the siege."

" And the problem is?"

" He is injured. He calls for you M'lady." Camille stared at him with a blank expression. She was shocked, but no one needed to know. He never called for her. He didn't even need her. Why now? Camille turned to Lucrezia who looked at her with as much confusion that Camille had. Slowly, she rose from her seat and followed the guard to Juan Borgia.

* * *

He had been moved to his room. His father wouldn't hear of him. He was ashamed of his son, a son who he expected great things from. They had won the siege but, in the most humiliating way possible.

Juan lay on his four-poster bed, staring at the roof of the bed frame. He had called for his wife. He fell in and out of short dreams. He needed to sleep but he didn't want to. Not yet. He couldn't sleep, especially with his _damn leg—_

As he heard the slow pace of footsteps Juan slowly became aware that Camille was on her way. He couldn't believe that she'd actually come for him. Did they tell her what happened? Did she arrive only to laugh in his face? All these thoughts crept through his mind as he waited for her enter in his chamber.

Finally, a soft knock banged the door.

" Enter." Juan managed to say. Slowly, the door creaked open, only enough for her tiny frame to fit in through. Juan turned his head and took sight of the beautiful creature that stood before him.

* * *

Camille entered his chamber, but she didn't pace towards him. She stood a few steps away from the door and looked closely at her husband who lay before her. His cloths were covered in blood and ripped. His hair looked greasy and untamed and his mustache grew in. The bandage on his leg was soaked with blood, and he looked as if he were drunk.

Slowly, Camille walked to the table in the middle of his room, where she took a goblet and filled it with the red wine that sat on the table. She walked towards him and handed him the drink. He looked at her with confusion before he took the goblet.

" Camille?" He asked her. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him. " Aren't you going to say anything?" He tried to shout but his voice came out in hysterics.

" Drink. It will help with the pain." She said finally. He looked her with rage. Camille eyed him fiercely before she left his chambers.

* * *

She waited for Cesare and Micheletto to return from Florence. Day and Night and still they had not arrived. The following night Camille did not sleep. Instead, she sat on the top of one of the pillars in the Vatican with her long Auburn hair loose in her long curls, and her light chiffon peach sleepwear. A soft breeze flowed throughout Rome, making the warmth of the day on her body slowly cool.

As the night progressed Camille watched and waited for Cesare and Micheletto. She could hear the gallops of horses, but they were not theirs. She could hear the shouts of palace guards, but it was not them. As the night dragged on she wondered if they would ever come. She would just be wasting her precious hours of sleep.

* * *

Juan lay awake in the hours of nightfall. His damn leg had kept him up for days. The wine hadn't helped as much as he wanted. He needed something stronger, yet, they would not give it to him. However, Juan knew not if it were his Father, Mother, Sister or Wife who had instructed that upon him. Had they want him to suffer? He knew that the pain in his leg had turned him into more than what he was of a bastard. Did they want him to stay that way forever?

He wanted Camille to stay the nights with him. In his chambers if not the bed, yet he knew that chances of that happening were slim. She hated him because he had hated her. He had never said that of course, but it was his actions that had narrowed her mind.

He had cheated on her numerous amounts of times. A child, thank the Lord had not been bared between him and his one-night-stand, but she had seen him in bed with enough women otherwise. In the five years they had been married, only one had been full of _tolerance_.

_When his father had instructed him to marry he was given no say in the matter to say 'no'. For weeks, portraits of eligible ladies and young women had been given to Juan and Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia in hope that their daughters would be well looked after in marriage. Day after day portraits of bizarre, uninteresting and non-tolerable 'hideous women' (according to Juan Borgia) had come. It wasn't until two weeks into the search of finding a bride that Juan's eyes fell upon the portrait for Camille Valence, a Nobel from England._

_ Rodrigo or course would not allow for his son to marry a Nobel, especially from a small nation like England. What gain in power would that bring to the family? Juan however, being the stubborn son that he always was, wouldn't allow it._

Juan lay awake and decided to leave his bed in search for stronger wine. His leg however did not co-operate. Yet, it was his determination that carried him down to the wine cellar where he drank and drank until his leg was nub and pinching him no longer.

* * *

They had not arrived and Camille decided to give up and go to bed. As she headed to her chambers she couldn't help but stop every once in a while. She could hear the dangle and chime of glass… of bottles. Wine perhaps? From the cellar? Camille changed direction and headed to the basements of the Vatican Palace, where the wine was kept.

When she arrived she saw a drunk Juan half awake lying on the floor of the wine cellar. In his hand, a bottle of beer in his right hand. His eyes were half open and his mouth looked numb. Rolling her eyes, Camille grasped the bottle of beer from his hands and popped the cork back on. She pulled him up and wrapped her arm around his waist, helping him walk (or rather drag) him back to his chambers.

When she placed him on his bed and narrowed her eyes and looked at him in sudden disgust. She left him alone for a sudden while, as she went back down to the wine cellar to grab some strong alcohol. She knew why he was down there so late in the hour (aside from the fact that he loved to drink) he needed to numb the pain hi leg.

Which was exactly why she needed the help of Micheletto Corella.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is just the introduction, the nest part will be better. I just wanted to set the proper mood for the story. This fanfiction does NOT follow the accuracy of the Borgia History or the show. This will be based off of it, however, i will not change everything. For the most part i wish for this to say as close to the show as I can. This is my first 'Borgias' fan fiction, just letting you know. i have been watching it for a while and I needed to write this since we will not get a 4th season. so yeah, here it is. **


	2. Part ll

_**~The Deception of the Scandalous~**_

_**Juan Borgia/OC and Micheletto Corella /OC (Micheletto is Bisexual)**_

**~Part: ll~**

" Would you be a dear sweetheart and pour me some beer? I need something stronger than brandy." Juan said as he lay on his four-poster bed nearly drunk. Camille sighed and put her book away leaving his chambers to go back down to the wine cellar.

He has been drunk for most of the morning, and afternoon. As Rome turned away from the sun and towards the moon Juan needed something stronger if he intended to last the night pain free. But, the overdose of liquor would kill him eventually. Even though Camille never had a 'loving husband' like most women wanted, she didn't want him to die—even though she had wished him dead a thousand times.

She did spend most of her day with him. The last thing she needed was him choking on his own bile. Her Father-in-law would not like it. He looked at him as if he was his favorite son, and over the years, Rodrigo Borgia had grown to love Camille Valence, as she was his own daughter. And, for that Camille was grateful.

Once she left the cellar she headed for Juan's bedchamber. She walked through the corridors of the Vatican she noted as people slowly started to pour into the halls. From afar in the courtyard she saw two figures ride ahead on houses and recognized them immediately.

* * *

Camille rushed to Juan's chambers. Quickly, she placed wood between his teeth and began to undress his bandage. She took a cloth and poured the alcohol onto it.

" This will sting. Try to hold still." She said quietly.

Juan only had second to take in what she said. Three seconds later he felt a cold sharp pain stream through his body. He bit down harder on the wood that muffled his screams. The cloth soon a floated from his leg and slowly the pain began to numb itself. Juan breathed heavily and closed his eyes, removing the wood from his mouth. He watched Camille head towards the door.

" Where are you journeying off to?" He called in his raspy voice.

" Don't do anything stupid." Camille said ignoring his question.

* * *

Micheletto was in the barn unsaddling the horses when he heard the run of footsteps coming his way. He hid away deeper into the barn shed and kept his finger close to his sword.

" Micheletto?" he heard the sharp voice of a young woman. And, he knew exactly who she was. Slowly he emerged from the shadows and stared at the beauty in front of him.

" My Lady." He acknowledged her with his sharp horse voice.

" Micheletto I need your help. Please." She said quickly.

" With what M'lady?"

" Pain Killers."

* * *

Micheletto has stepped up to the plate when Camille asked her for assistance. Juan's leg was healing up nicely, but his overdose in his drinking became too much for Camille. He was a drunk.

" Oh! Camille! Pass me the one in the green bottle over there!" Juan shouted in his drunken state as Camille brought him to his bedchamber. Camille sighed deeply and shook her head.

" You're drunk. Just go to bed. You do not need anymore alcohol." Juan laughed and ended up dragging Camille over to his room. He pushed her on his bed and rolled up on top of her.

" Juan get off." Camille said sternly as she tried pushing him off of her.

" Oh come on! We're married! Its permissible!" Juan shouted over top of her and he began to tear off her dress from her shoulders.

" So is having a mistress." She objected. Her father-in-law had one and he was the Pope of Rome, a man who was to be seen as chaste. Why couldn't Juan leave her for tonight and go with someone else.

" Oh but love, then what's the point of marriage?" He laughed as he removed her undergarments and finally began thrusting into her. Camille sighed and let a tear fall from her eye.

She wasn't the mood. She didn't want this, especially when Juan was drunk.

* * *

Micheletto was on his way from the town over to assist Cesare with his next target. On his way to the cardinal's office he passed the hallway of bedrooms. He heard the crying of little Giovanni Borgia and the shushing of his mother. The maids were walking in and out of bedrooms attending to some of the guests in the room. As he walked father down the hall to the next flight of stairs he could hear light screams coming from one of the chambers.

" _Stop! Juan please!"_ he could hear the muffled cries of the young Borgia's wife. Shaking his head he continued to head towards his master. They needed to get as much as they could before morning fell over Rome.


	3. Part lll

_**~The Deception of the Scandalous~**_

_**Juan Borgia/OC and Micheletto Corella /OC (Micheletto is Bisexual)**_

**~Part: lll~**

***Warning: Minor Sex Scene***

Giovanni was to be baptized tonight. Camille dressed herself in a gown of lavender and coral and her curly auburn locks were pulled up in a bun. Juan was asleep, passed out in his room yet, Camille still laid his cloths out for him for when he awakens. She walked out of her room down to Lucrezia's where she helped dress little Giovanni.

The whole of Rome was eager for the young Borgia to be baptized, and no one was as happy as the Pope. Alexander has been in good spirits all week, despite watching his son deteriorate in front of his eye. Micheletto had been of great help to Camille. Together they had made a couple of pain killers and creams ( for his leg) for Juan to get up and better.

His drunkness was still an issue. Every once in a while he would end up taking advantage over Camille. And, wife or not, she didn't like it.

" Look at you Giovanni!" Lucrezia cooed as she dressed in her gown. " you look most handsome." She said pinching his cheek. " Thank you for dressing him Camille." She said as she took the baby from Camille's arms.

" Not a problem." Camille said.

" We should go down now, should we not?" Lucrezia said after a while. Camille nodded. " Will my brother be joining us?" She asked. Camille smiled.

" It was Cesare's idea was it not? And he wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.

" I think you misunderstand me. I mean Juan." Lucrezia said softly. Camille pursed her lips and shrugged.

" I do not know. He is asleep and will probably sleep through the night."

" But if he awakens, you will bring him down right?" She asked.

" I suppose." Camille muttered as they walked down the stairs and to the hall where the ceremony would begin.

* * *

When young Giovanni had been baptized a feast and dance had erupted through the Vatican Palace. Camille stood off to the side and watched the dances that took place. From above however, she could hear the cries of Lucrezia and her baby. She looked up towards the inside balcony rails and saw Juan holding Giovanni over the rails. Instantly, Camille ran up towards them.

" Juan no!" She could hear Lucrezia yell over and over, but her pleads were being drowned out by the cries of her baby and the music playing from down below.

" Come on sis. This is one baptism that all of Rome will remember." Juan said laughing. Camille sighed in anger and frustration and ran towards him, pulling his ear. In the meantime, Lucrezia was able to pry Giovanni away from Juan's arm as he gasped in pain.

" Juan Let Go." Camille hissed. Once Lucrezia and Giovanni left to back down to the part, Camille let go of Juan's ear. " You almost killed him!" She shouted. " What were you thinking? Wait, You _never_ do!" She yelled getting angrier by the second.

" Oh love, come on. I was just joking." He said, " Is it a sin for an uncle to play with his only nephew?" he said laughing. Camille rolled her eyes.

" You're drunk. Go back to your room." She said sternly. Juan rolled his eyes and grabbed Camille by her shoulders and slowly took down the south side of the stairwell to the courtyard.

* * *

" You know Camille. You are too hard on yourself. Let loose a little. It wont kill you." He joked around in his drunken state.

" Clearly you have no idea what happened to you." Camille muttered as she sat herself down on one of the chairs. The noises of music and laughter could be heard from all the way outside.

" Remember," Juan began as he walked towards Camille on the chairs, he placed his foot on one of the seats and looked into her deep clear blue eyes, " When we were younger and we met for the first time." Camille managed to crack a smile.

" You drove my family bloody insane. My father was on the edge, he said the last thing he wanted was for me to be associated with someone like you."

" He really said that about the Borgia family?" Juan said becoming slightly serious all of a sudden.

" No." he softened a little, " Just you." She finished.

" Does he not like me?" He asked. Camille nodded.

" Not back then. He's happy that he married me off to a Borgia now though." Juan furrowed his brow.

" Why?" he clearly wasn't a smart drunk.

" Cause your Father is the Pope of Rome, which seals an alliance with England and King Henry. Common sense Juan."

" What made him change his mind?" he asked.

" Your Mother." She said. Juan raised an eyebrow.

" The whole of Europe knows my Mother as the 'Spanish Whore' and your father listened to her?" he asked with a slight laugh.

" Incase you have forgotten, King Henry Vll has fathered illegitimate children. Not just yours."

" Right. Don't pay much attention to what the hell happens in England. It'll be nowhere in the next century or so."

" That's my birthplace you're talking about." Camille warned. " You don't see me talking foul over Spain."

" Love, that's because Spain is beautiful. England is _dull_." He explained.

" Not as dull as you." She spat.

" Is that anyway to talk to the man you love?" he said with a laugh. Camille scoffed.

" '_Love'_? Hardly. More like tolerate." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. Juan rolled his eyes and lifted his leg from the chair.

" Wine?" he asked raising a brow. Camille rolled her eyes pursed her lips.

" Pink." She answered.

* * *

Juan pushed her up against the stonewall of the courtyard. He began kissing her neck and playing with the hem of her skirt. Camille closed her eyes and sighed, biting her lip as Juan kissed her soft spot. His hands began to play with the lace on her gown and Camille closed her hands.

" Not… not out here." Camille managed to say.

" Oh and why not Valence?" He murmured against her neck.

" We can be spot easily." She tried to mutter, but it came out as more of a moan.

" Yes I know. Quite scandalous is it not?" he said as he cupped her breast.

" Juan. Not here." She finally snapped. Juan rolled his eyes and picked her bridal style.

* * *

Juan lay on top of her, stripping her gown from her body. He removed his lips from hers and began kissing her cheek, her jawline, the valley between her breasts, down to her stomach, her belly button...

He travelled his way up to her hard nipples. He sucked on one and then rubbed the other with his thumb and fingers simultaneously. Her nipple swirled around in his mouth and Camille laced her fingers into Juan's wavy locks. He'd bite her nipple every once in a while, causing Camille to squirm, turning him on even more as the bulge in his tight leather pants continued to grow.

Camille's breathing intensified as she felt Juan cock slightly graze her wet pussy. Hearing her moan, Juan couldn't wait any longer. His tongue travelled down to her wet folds as he began to lick them, making her moan and wetter. His lips closed around her clit, and he pinched it slightly with his teeth making Camille moan like never before. As her wetness trialed down her leg, Juan started to take off his shirt and his leather pants making her pant just the slightest more.

Juan slowly pushed his big cock inside her deep wet pussy and began thrusting, slowly at first, and then he began picking up the pace. Juices from Both Camille and Juan began to soak the sheet of Juans bed chamber, yet they still didn't stop. Juan pulled out, and then began to fuck his wife from behind.

Neither of them had felt like this in a while.


	4. Part IV

_**~The Deception of the Scandalous~**_

_**Juan Borgia/OC and Micheletto Corella /OC (Micheletto is Bisexual)**_

**~Part: lV~**

Days after Giovanni's baptism Camille and Micheletto walked streets of the Vatican city as night began to unfold. They were headed to one of the few 'undiscovered' places in the city. One that only Micheletto Corella knew of. Cesare Borgia was to accompany them later on, and Camille tagged along just for the sake of it. She might have been a woman, but back home in England she did partake in some of the dirty politics the king and church had to offer. Though Rome was bigger and far more dangerous, it really didn't seem all that different to Camille.

"I do not mean to complain or sound like a beggar. But, how far away from this place are we?" Camille asked as they trudged up a rocky hill.

"Nearly there M'Lady. It is not too far from here, I assure you." He said.

"Then does Cesare know where to find this place?" She asked.

"Yes. His eminence has been here once before." He said. After about five minutes of a comfortable silence Micheletto stopped in his tracks. "Here we are." He said.

They were at an entrance to a cave. It was slightly small, but big enough for the three of them. Camille entered and squinted her eyes. It was dark, and she was hoping to get a better look at the place. In the meantime, Micheletto, who knew of this place fairly well, took out a few oil lanterns and used matches (which he kept with him at all times) and light the lanterns.

"You mustn't ruin your eyesight M'Lady. Here, take one." Micheletto said handing Camille a lantern.

" Thank you Micheletto." She said with a small smile. She began to scan the cave that they were in. It might look small, but it was long. Very long and dark farther and farther ahead. Camille stayed close to the entrance in worry that something would happen and she would be stuck here for a while.

"This is a very… interesting place Micheletto." Camille said. It was. In the short time she had been here she saw Micheletto uncover some tools and weapons that he kept hidden inside the cave.

"Thank you." He replied in his raspy voice. Once Micheletto finished pulling everything out he leaned his back against the stone wall of the cave. Camille, having walking and standing for a long time sat down beside him.

"Is this where you used to live Micheletto?" Camille asked after a while. Micheletto remained emotionless, yet turned his head towards her.

"I have never lived here M'Lady. When I left Spain and came here, I was given housing and food from Cardinal Della Rovere when I worked for him. When Cardinal Cesare hired me I was given a room in the palace, but I kept the housing that was previously given to me." He answered.

"I see. Sorry." Camille muttered.

"There is nothing to be sorry of M'Lady. The human is a curious creature. That is what makes us better than the rest." He said.

"Back home in Spain… Did you have a family of your own to tend to?" Camille asked.

"No. Never. My Mother died when I was young, and my father passed away and was buried here in Rome."

"I am sorry to hear that." Camille said. _Everything I seem to be asking seems wrong._ She thought. Not long after, Cesare finally arrived.

"Let us begin." He said.

* * *

The following morning Camille woke up in Juan's bed yet again. He lay naked, passed out drinking after they had sex. His hair all tousled and beard not shaven or trimmed in days. Camille pushed the covers aside and then headed towards the washroom to get cleaned up. The maids knocked on the bathroom door which connected the maids quarters to the various rooms in the Vatican palace. She bathed in nice warm lavender scented water, and dressed into a nice graceful light gown of teal with a gold trim around the hem, sleeves and neckline. Her hair was twisted and pinned into a loop bun that kept hair from falling out onto her face. By the time she had finished cleaning herself up, Juan finally awoke. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he crossed his arms under his head.

"Where did you go last night?" He asked. He didn't bother averting his eyes towards her, his eyes lay glued to the ceiling of the four poster bed.

"To the city. It is normal for a woman to leave her household and go out." Juan smirked.

"To what household are you referring to? Everyone takes care of themselves." He said.

"I was referring to you." She said as-a-matter-o-factly rolling her eyes.

"We have no kin Camille." Juan said dully with a slight smirk coming through.

"Well I have you. And, you are no different." She said taking a seat on her side of the bed.

"Preach to me how I, The Duke of Gandia have the same status as a child."

"You are a drunk. You run around vomiting and you have no idea what you are doing. That is exactly what a one year old does." She explained.

"And you know this how?" He asked. Camille rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Giovanni may not be a year old, but he is on his way there. Besides, that is what your Father told me once. Looked as if he was talking about you." She said.

"So, I was destined to be drunk." He said. Camille smiled the slightest and scoffed.

"If that were true, then we would all be like you."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." He noted. Camille shrugged.

"Well you have your shortcomings, and yet your drunk behavior bothers me the most."

"Not the fact that kill and assault." Camille furrowed her brow and scoffed laying back on the bed.

"Please. This is Europe. We are in Rome. Assassination here is like culture. We have the Colosseum here where the G|gladiators fought and murdered for entertainment. I think by now I can get passed that." Camille explained.

"So you do not hate me then." Juan said.

"I never said I hated you. I said I can tolerate you."

"You love me then." He pushed onwards.

"I said I tolerate you. There is a difference."

"Not in my vocabulary."

"Well you and I have a different set of Vocabulary."

"Then love must not be in yours."

"Love is not in yours either." Camille retorted. Just as Juan was in the process of pushing her dress off of her shoulders, Camille sat up and left the room.

"Love may not be in your vocabulary, but yes, it is in mine." Juan muttered.

* * *

That night when Camille fell asleep Juan still lay wide awake. He could not sleep. As he looked over on his left, he saw his wife. Her back turned towards him. Naked. Her long auburn curls were sprawled across her pillows and her face. He took one last look at her before he decided to leave the Vatican Palace and take a late stroll in the city. He took his sword and headed out towards the water where he could cool off. He began walking over the bridge, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side and front. His vision became blurry, but he knew exactly what was happening. He was being assassinated. He could feel his blood trickle down from his insides on his shirt, over his body. He felt rough dry hands and soft smooth ones grab him, and then pushy him over the bridge. He was dying. As he fell over and landed in the water, the only thing on his mind was Camille.

It was the last night they would ever spend together.


End file.
